This disclosure relates broadly to a modular wall block, and a retaining wall constructed of an assembly of such blocks in stacked courses. In one exemplary implementation, the exemplary wall block described herein is applicable for landscaping around residential and commercial structures to retain and preserve the surrounding soil while promoting the aesthetics of the area.